Devastation
by Althea M
Summary: Another story based on the Season 6 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Devastation

By Althea M

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1

I heard Maggie scream my name. My time had come and this man was going to snuff me out with that vicious bat he called 'Lucille'. There was nothing I could do; I was frozen in place, not resigned to my fate but finding no way to escape it.

Then, as he raised his gruesome bat to swing, he did a turn that looked like a cross between a ballerina and a Japanese sword fighter. Bat held high, elbows tucked close to his head, he spun to his right, took two long strides, and then Maggie's screams were silenced.

I gaped. I'd expected to die, not my Maggie, not today. She carried my baby. I was willing to die if it kept her safe for a little while longer. As he pounded viciously I knew my future went with her. This wasn't happening, not my lovely Maggie.

When I came back to myself, I was going to leap for his throat, but felt pressure on my shoulders by one of his goons who shoved me to the ground and put his foot on my back. But I could see what he did to my Maggie.

Finally, he stopped. He said something, but all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears and the sound of that bat as it had obliterated Maggie's life. I knew I'd hear that sound for the rest of my life. I couldn't think. I couldn't move and then I could. Negan and his men were moving away and his goon had taken his foot off my back.

I crawled to Maggie's body, and the tears flowed. "I'm so sorry, Maggie. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you. Oh, Maggie."

I don't remember being transported to Hilltop. I recalled Daryl needed to be seen for the bullet in his shoulder. They were going to take Maggie's body off the RV, but I wouldn't let them. "She will be buried in Alexandria." I wanted to say, 'where she would have raised our family', but I broke down again and could only weep.

I'm told that on the way back to the Safe Zone, 'Ha! Like there will ever be a 'safe zone'', that I suffered some kind of break. I kept saying I wanted to see Maggie's face once more, before we buried her. All I remember hearing is 'Don't Glenn, don't, you don't want to do that, Glenn'. But I did want to do that, I wanted to see her lovely face one more time. There must have been some kind of struggle. I don't remember. Only that her body was laid in a hole, wrapped in a sheet, and I think I shoveled the first load of dirt into the hole.

I had a lot of blank days after that, for several days. Each of my family would come and talk to me as I sat it the room that Maggie and I had shared, trying to coax me out into life again. But, I ate little and said less. My anchor and my joy had been destroyed.

I knew, somehow, that I needed to do something. But not right now. Not right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 2

Rick stepped almost carefully down the stairs. He was a shattered man. He moved gently as if to not disturb the silence of the house he once shared with Glenn and Maggie. Glenn still lived there, but Maggie was gone. And one could say that Glenn was barely living.

It had been eight days since the tragic events in that clearing with Negan. And the bat, Lucille. Seven days since he and Michonne had helped Glenn, nearly boneless in his distraught state, up to the room he had once shared with his wife, Maggie. Michonne had stayed with Glenn until he had fallen asleep, exhausted from his grief, the devastation of his loss. She had sent Rick to check on Carl and Judith then on to the room they shared, seeing shadows floating in his eyes. She'd heard from Carol how Rick had reacted to the loss of his wife, Lori. She knew he could empathize with Glenn, but she didn't want him falling apart also over the loss of Maggie.

Now, with an air of defeat, he rounded the landing on the stairs and saw Abraham waiting for him.

"How is he?" Abraham asked Rick in a low gravelly voice.

"No change. Doesn't want to talk. He's just rocking, hugging the pillow that had been Maggie's. I don't know what to do."

"Nothing for you to do. He's either gonna work through this. Or he'll opt out."

"What?"

"They looked to me like two halves of the same nut. He may not make it without her."

Rick shook his head. 'Not Glenn, not like that.' Rick remembered his first meeting with Glenn.

"Glenn wouldn't do that. He once told me he was a 'glass half full kinda guy'.

"Can't be half full if the glass has been shattered."

Rick scowled.

Abraham decided to change the subject. "Look, I just stopped by to let you know I'm going out on guard duty and I'll be picking up Glenn's shift, not to worry."

Rick relaxed. "Thanks."

"Sure." Then, "I'm not predicting'", tipping his chin in the direction of the upstairs, "I hope he pulls through this, he's a good man. But he's gonna have to have a reason to pull through, even if it's only to die trying." With that, the big redhead left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 3

I'm sitting at the top of the stairs. The odor of the food is enticing, but I don't want to see or talk to anyone. My stomach is complaining traitorously, but I'm going to wait until they have largely cleared out. Everyone was downstairs. They'd begun gathering together every evening for meals. I guess they kind of wanted to count heads; make sure no one else was missing.

Negan had made his promised visit a week ago, two weeks after the events in the clearing, carrying his bat on his shoulder. I still wasn't of much use; all snarling, ineffectual anger. Michonne sat on me to keep me, as she said, 'from doing something really, really dangerous, for all of us'. It wasn't pleasant for either one of us. I could hear Negan make threats while strutting about, but he didn't need to. The Alexandrians had quantities of their goods waiting at the gate for him. No one made threats against him or acted belligerently. Negan then ordered them to load the supplies up. "Rather like cutting your own switch", he laughed. The entire event took less than an hour. "I'll see ya'll in about two months," he sang out, as his vehicle rolled away and the gates to Alexandria closed. As the gates closed, I broke down again. I don't know how long I sobbed in Michonne's arms before I fell into a fitful sleep

Daryl returned the next day. I saw him come up the walk with Rick at his side. Both were moving at that slow pace people have when they've been off their feet for a while. From my bedroom window I could see that Daryl favored his wounded shoulder. He didn't have his crossbow. I think I almost chuckled. 'He still looks badass', I thought. I wondered how hard his recovery had been. I thought, 'he'll be better long before I am'. I rested my head against the window pane. I could still smell the shampoo she used, the scent of her skin on her pillow that I held close to my chest. I had to get better. I had to get back to being me again. Me, without Maggie. Not the me that Maggie met. I'm harder now. I would die for her. But I didn't; she died for me, in my place. I wish I could stop crying.

I need to get my legs under me again. I'd been a useful, competent member of the team. I wasn't pulling my weight. I decided then, that I would get back to life. I had things to do. Promises to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 4

Since Negan's visit, Rick had put the local Alexandrians on day time guard duty. This allowed him the opportunity to call 'family' meetings at his house. With Daryl back the family was almost complete. All were gathered around the dining room table. The windows and doors were closed. It would start to get stuffy, but they weren't going to be at this long. Rick opened his mouth several times as though he were about to speak, only to shake his head, close his mouth and gaze down at the polished wood table. After his third try, Michonne gently placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Rick would like to discuss …taking out Negan."

"No", Rick corrected, "taking out the Saviors, all of them."

Abraham was the first to speak up, "We tried that, Rick. It cost us, dearly."

Rick bobbed his head thoughtfully. "Yes, yes it did. But it wasn't a bad plan. We just didn't know exactly what…or who we were up against."

"So, now that we know", Aaron presented, "what difference does it make? We know their leader is, is…"

"A bonafide, card carrying sociopath," supplied Eugene, "surrounded by equally card carrying sociopaths".

Several members around the table nodded morosely. Now that the idea was on the table, Rick seemed to have his wind.

"We have to consider a plan that can take them out at one time, away from us. Not a head-to-head confrontation." The occupants of the room went quiet again.

"So, do you have a plan?" asked Sasha, wishing she didn't feel as confrontational as her tone of voice made her sound. Rick's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "No, but I know it has to be something that takes them to their knees, all at one time." Then he hung his head and sighed, "I just don't know what it might be."

"Well we sure as hell can't drop a bomb on the som'bitches" Abraham growled. "Drown'em in napalm. All we'd need then was a few choppers and we'd be done with 'em." Silence descended again.

"They rely on us for all of their food", Rosita stated. "What would happen if we stopped providing it?"

"They'd just take what we had", replied Aaron, "all of it."

"Then they'd most likely kill us and put more pressure on Hilltop", supplied Eugene.

"Poison."

Carl had acted as the impromptu lookout, watching the street for possible interruptions. All heads swiveled toward him.

"What did you say, Carl?" Michonne asked.

He hadn't intended to speak so loudly and was a bit embarrassed to find himself the center of attention. He shrugged his shoulders in the way many teenagers did at one time and swallowed hard. "I just thought, maybe, we could poison them. Ya' know, give them some poisoned fruit drink or something and they all just die." When no one said anything, Carl ducked his head down into his shoulders, another very teen thing to do, and turned back to looking out the window. He didn't see the penetrating glances going about the table. Then, the quiet babble began.

"What could we use?" Sasha asked quietly.

Aaron glanced about the table, "How would we deliver it?"

"We could put it in their food", Rosita suggested.

Daryl shot that down, "Nah, they might make us eat it."

"We could inject whatever it is into the vegetables," said Aaron.

"The process of cooking it might render…whatever it is, useless." Eugene added.

"We could put it into something they'd take with them." Rosita persisted.

"They still might make us eat it." Daryl challenged.

"Not if they've taken it before without incident." Shasha offered.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How would we stay safe from it?"

"We don't even know what 'it' is."

"I don't know, really." Then, "Remember, when Aaron found us, he gave us applesauce. We could can some of the local fruit. Make enough for two batches. The first batch is safe. The next time they come, the second batch, not so safe."

"It's too risky. What if someone gets into the bad batch?"

"We'd tell people it wasn't safe."

"Tell one person who tells someone else. The walls have ears and shit hits the fan." Abraham argued.

"Well, this is all real exciting, but what is the 'it' that we're putting in something, that's going to be powerful enough to disable or preferably kill them?" said Eugene, stalling the conversation.

"…I don't know." And Rick brought it to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 5

I was sitting at the top of the stairs. I'd planned to go out when I saw the gathering. I still did not feel ready to …just be me. I'm not me anymore. I'm not even sure who 'me' is. I'm not that pizza delivery guy, of little consequence in the grand scheme of things. But, when it all went to hell, I was the 'go to' guy in Atlanta, my pizza routes making me knowledgeable. But I was also a lover and provider, a protector. But now, I just don't know. I'm quick; still quick, if I have to be. And Daryl has taught me to be quiet, as quiet as 'I' can be, in the woods.

I listened as they volleyed ideas back and forth. So, they thought they had a plan to kill off the Saviors, and Negan, again. 'How'd that work out for us last time, Rick?' I knew as soon as the thought ricocheted inside my head that it wasn't fair to Rick. Maggie had cut the deal with Hilltop. We didn't know the numbers we were up against. That was Gregory's doing. Half information and smarmy proposals to my wife! No one was at fault. It just wasn't meant to be. But I needed, they needed, other input.

I went down stairs. "Guys." Sasha started and I gave her an apologetic nod. Then she gave me a small smile, resting her hand on my shoulder. The rest quietly acknowledged me.

"Rick".

"Glenn."

"May I add some thoughts to this discussion?"

"Of course," Rick invited. "Did you hear the discussion?"

"Yes, I did." I sighed. "Poison? Really? We're not killing just one man and he's not going to let us get close to him." I looked at each in turn. "A sneak attack took out a few, but not nearly enough. And it succeeded in firing up that psychopath." I shook my head. "Someone needs to get close to him. Cut the head off the snake. But he isn't going to trust anyone outside of his ring of crazies. It needs to be one on one".

With that thought hanging in the air, I left the dining room, went through the kitchen and out the back door. I moved along the path behind the house that led to the wall and again climbed it and ghosted into the woods.

'I need to get close to him', I thought. 'I should just be his enemy, up close.'


	6. Chapter 6

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 6

"What does he do out there?"

Rick stood in the kitchen of their shared home preparing to eat some leftover stew and bread. Daryl had gotten the same thing ahead of him

"I seen him the other day, stepping lightly, stretching," Daryl said. "Don' make no sense, but, he was sharp enough to take out a walker and not make a lot of fuss. He don't want to die out there. Leave 'im be."

Rick nodded, but persisted, "I want to get him back into the fold, back into working with us as a group. It's not healthy…"

"Let it rest, Rick," Daryl hissed. "You wandered around 'Crazy Town', as he called it, for what, four, five months after your wife died? You had a couple of kids to bring you back. He ain't got nuthin', nuthin' like you did."

Rick and Daryl shared a look, finally, Rick looked away. Michonne entered the kitchen, "You guys aren't eating all the leftovers, are you?" she said lightly. But she caught the cool vibe and moved gracefully up beside Rick, gliding her hand up his back. "How're you doing, Daryl?" she asked.

Daryl bobbed his head, chewing, "Doin' alright. 'Bout to make a run with Aaron."

"Are we still looking for members?" Michonne questioned.

"Nah, after…" Daryl took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No sense bringing anyone else into this thing. Nah, we're just doing supply runs now."

Michonne nodded and graced Daryl with a small smile. He in turn, hid behind his bangs, wolfed down the remainder of his meal. Putting his bowl in the dishpan of water in the sink, he ducked a nod and went out the door to meet with Aaron.

"Talking about Glenn?" she asked.

"Guilty as charged," said Rick

"Daryl's right, you know. You just have to leave the door open for Glenn to come back in." Rick nodded, feeling his appetite waning. But he felt the tug of a small smile when Michonne planted a gentle kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"We will all get through this, somehow," she said.

"Promise?" said Rick.

Michonne's smile faded a bit, "I wish I could." Rick sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 7

No one could say when Glenn first began leaving the house after his return from Hilltop, after Maggie's death. They just realized, one day, about dusk, that he'd gone out. It sparked concern and a quiet search of the compound, with no luck. Fearing for his well-being, the family, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, along with Abraham, Rosita, and Sasha, were making plans to search outside the compound at dawn when Glenn quietly entered the front door, heading for the stairs.

"Glenn?" Rick asked, trying to get a grip on his anxiety.

"Yeah, Rick?" Glenn wouldn't meet his gaze, but cast a lowered, cautious side glance. Rick could not help but notice how his almond eyes held so little of who he had been in Atlanta. 'Hell, we've all changed,' Rick chided himself.

"We-we're glad to see you out and about", Rick said lamely.

"Yeah, I thought I should start moving around." Then, "I'm sorry I checked out."

"No, Glenn, I understand, truly. We all do." Then, "We're your family and friends. We're here to help you."

"Thanks."

"Sit down and have some dinner."

"No, but, thank you. I'm just going to go lie down." With that, he went quietly up the stairs, leaving the room, for the moment, in silence. Rick and Daryl exchanged a look but said nothing. Rick, eyes filled with sadness, turned away, resting his hands on the dining table, head bowed. Daryl sighed and went out the front door. The others drifted away, unnoticed.

Glenn went out again the next day, just before sunrise. He went over the wall at the same place Nicholas and Enid used, armed with nothing but a knife.


	8. Chapter 8

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 8

The days flowed by. I don't know if they were fast or slow or just normal days. I spent my time away from the settlement. I made myself comfortable in the woods. Not nearly as comfortable as Daryl, but it was a work in progress. It was quiet there. I needed the quiet. I thought about the day I approached Daryl.

"Daryl?" he grunted his acknowledgement of his name, but was not hostile. I think we were more than friends by now.

"Teach me to track and hunt in the woods."

He gave me his best skeptical look. "Wha' for? You do ya' best work on runs."

I shook my head. "I need to do something more…basic, to help the group. I've been dead weight long enough." I broke eye contact. "Besides, it will be quiet." Daryl considered. Then he said, "C'mon". We went out the gate that day and I spent the entire day shadowing and listening. And working with Daryl was quiet work, not a lot of room for chit-chat.

When we returned to the compound, Daryl eyed me for a few beats, "Glad to have you coming back to life." I nodded. Then he said, "I never got a chance to say how sorry I was about Maggie." With that I took a sharp breath. "You just never seemed quite solid enough to hear it."

I had shut everyone out. "I'm sorry."

"No reason for you to be" Daryl drawled softly. "You were hurtin'. I'm just glad you're beginning to get better."

I wanted to change the subject, "I think I'll go out on my own tomorrow. Think I can handle that?"

"Sure."

The days went on. I would go out, sometime with Daryl to help and learn to hunt. I wasn't the nuisance 'city kid' I'd been when we first met. I learned what he had to teach, quicker than either of us thought. Other times, eventually most often, I'd go out on my own. And I got stronger. But I needed to build muscle and the hunting was a good way to do it, I thought. I'd wasted a bit in the weeks since Maggie…left. I was leaner but it wasn't anything that was going to slow me down or be a problem. Once I started taking meals with the family again, I'd probably put some of it back on. Depending upon how much food Negan let us keep.

It was quiet and I liked that. I could think. I could hear Maggie's voice, talking to me. I wasn't crazy, but her voice in my head, helped me focus my intentions.

And I even brought back small game for the family pot.


	9. Chapter 9

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 9

Supplies had begun stacking up near the gate. They were coming to collect. A messenger, 'how 'civilized'', arrived a couple of days earlier to let us know to have our stuff ready. So, after a few hours of mourning, Rick got people moving. Boxes of scavenged canned goods, medical supplies, clothing articles, anything that might have benefitted the Alexandria community was stacked, bundled, and piled in place. Hilltop would be giving up parts of their crops. They were only supposed to take half, but, we couldn't be sure they wouldn't demand more, so, the pile was made to look 'abundant'.

There was a sense of excitement and dread. It was an odd combination of feelings. I can't say it was excitement because there was a pall over everyone. I didn't get any visitors that day and I called it a blessing. I watched from my bedroom window. I turned away, gathered my things, and headed for the wall.

The mood was the same the next day as well. The pile of goods was rather impressive, all in one place; stacks of boxes, barrels, and sacks. So much was being stolen from the community. So much had been taken from me. And all because of one, maniacal bastard with a bat.

The vehicles arrived the next day. I heard them coming and went to the window of my room and viewed the gate. Negan's men had arrived to collect.

Negan stepped off the lead vehicle. I couldn't hear what he was saying as I was too far away, but his arrogant posturing was in full glory. That's when I felt the burn. A feeling like fire consuming me. I breathed through it.

The first time Negan rolled up to the gate, two weeks after…after the end of my world, I burned with a rage. I wanted my fingers around his throat. I stormed down the stairs and out the front door and ran into Rosita coming in.

I heard her say, "Glenn, where are you going?"

I was told, later that I'd said, "I'm going to kill Negan, where else would I be going?" I heard myself. I was calm: I thought I sounded calm. I was told, however, that I said it in a not so calm and reasonable voice. But apparently I also wasn't willing to discuss the matter and I awoke with a lump on my head because she felt she had to knock me out to keep me from acting on my 'decision'. Michonne stayed with me until the burning desire to confront Negan had passed and he'd left our compound.

Rick talked with me later, told me he understood, but that now was not the right time.

"I'm going to kill him, Rick, for Maggie."

"If you are not successful," Rick warned, "he'll kill you, and then take it out on the others."

"If he kills me," I replied, "I will have done my best. So, I guess you all had best be ready, one way or the other." We didn't talk much after that. They watched me though.


	10. Chapter 10

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 10

A week before his expected visit Negan came by with a few of his men. He didn't stay long. He spoke with Rick; I saw him pat Rick on the cheek, that wolfish grin of his evident. Then, just like that. He left. It was curious.

After dinner, Rick sought me out, said he needed to speak with me. We went out on the porch and he scuffed about, trying to scratch up the words he was looking for. Finally he got to it.

"Negan and a few of his men came by today," said Rick.

"I know."

"He made a 'request'."

He had my interest

"He asked about 'the Asian guy', if you were still with us. I told him you were. He said that was good to hear. And then he said he wanted to see you down there loading things up when he came next time. Said he didn't like the idea of people hiding from him."

I considered this. I didn't see myself to be 'hiding' from Negan. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"It's Negan. I don't know what he wants or what he may do."

I didn't know what I would do either. That night in the clearing had broken something in Rick as well. Who was I to judge? He was a shadow of the man who had thought to take on the Saviors and Negan. I heard him issuing duty assignments, sending teams on supply runs, some going out for days at a time, so that maybe we could keep a quarter of what came in. He'd ghosted around me for quite a while, not wanting to bruise me with responsibilities.

I had not seen Negan, up close, since that night he took my Maggie from me. Part of me wanted to weep, the other part wanted to rip him to shreds with my bare hands. Either way, I was going to have to get close to him and the thought made my skin crawl and my blood run cold. But I might have a chance to get close to him. 'Then what?' a sarcastic part of my mind asked. 'Then I will kill him', was my mind's reply.

"I guess I'll have to consider it," I told Rick.

I walked quietly through the forest. I had several squirrels on a cord hanging from my shoulder. The quiet was soothing. My thoughts were riotous. I knew I needed to do something. It was like I had a boil that had to be lanced or it would cause me far more pain. Negan, the Saviors were a boil.

I found a tree and climbed to a comfortable height and sat, thinking back on my life.

I was thirteen, I was hot and sweaty and one of two dozen or so equally hot and sweaty boys, standing in our meditating stance, eyes closed, hands at our sides, listening to the Grandmaster explain a philosophical point. All I wanted to do at that moment was spar, putting all the boring kata to use.

"You must not only train your body", he was saying in his ancient reedy voice, "you must also train your mind. When you think you have learned the move, do it in your head and see it work. Remember your breathing. Think about the movements. That can be as beneficial as the physical exercise. If your mind can do it, then, after some training, your body will do it without requiring you think on it."

The Grandmaster went on for a time and at that time, if asked, I would not have been able to tell you anything he said. But today, in this tree, I am visualizing 'Doing'.

That evening I sought out Abraham.


	11. Chapter 11

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 11

Negan must have been following the moon phases because the trucks rolled up about the same time the next month. Rick met him at the gate, opening it allowing Negan to ride in followed by two pickup trucks. Negan stepped down, bat over his shoulder, strutting in a circle in front of his vehicle. Rick closed the gate behind him and came around to stand face to face with the man and his bat.

"Rick!"

"Yes."

"Looks like ya'll had a good haul. Lucille gives incentive." Negan threw his head back and laughed heartily. Rick took a step back and just looked at Negan's feet. Negan finally recovered himself.

"Well, let's get your people onto loading it up."

Several Alexandrian stepped forward and began moving the stacked items into the first truck.

"Rick?"

"Yes."

"You remember my request, right? Where's the Asian."

"Glenn."

"Whatever. Where is he?"

Rick turned his head to the right, looking up the street toward where his family lived and called out, "Glenn!"

Glenn was already walking in his direction, his gait relaxed, unhurried, but purposeful, as though he knew he needed to be there and it was where he wanted to be. He pulled up beside Rick, spared a glance at Negan, and addressed Rick directly.

"You wanted to see me, Rick."

"No," Negan interjected, "I wanted to see you." Glenn turned dull, unreadable eyes to the big man.

Rick slowly eased away from the pair, keeping his eyes down cast while still keeping them both in his peripheral vision.

Focusing his full attention on Glenn, Negan looked him over. "You're looking well, little man." Glenn let his eyes travel slowly to the ground.

"A little birdy told me that haggard little woman I dispatched in the clearing was…your hump." Rick shot a look at Glenn. Did he just stop breathing? Then he could see Glenn inhale slowly. "I was fond of her," Glenn said quietly. Rick continued to drift away while also directing the loading of goods to the vehicles.

"You were 'fond' of her, were you?" Negan chuckled. "Well, I tell you what, the next little slanty-eyed doll me and my boys run across, we'll be sure to save her for ya'." Negan chuckled and it was contagious with his men within earshot. "Of course, you'll have to let her rest for a few days before you can…"

"Why did you want to see me, Negan?" Glenn interrupted.

Negan was a bit taken aback. He'd been interrupted in his comedic moment. That apparently wasn't right. "Let me explain something, little man…" and he reached to put his hand on Glenn's shoulder.

Rick marveled. Glenn could be a slippery little devil. Thin, strong, agile. So, when Negan went to pat him on the shoulder in that way bullies and other oppressors do, not to be friendly or benevolent, but to exude that air of 'you can't do anything about it', it got interesting.

Glenn dipped his shoulder away from the touch, as though he could feel the heat of the man's hand. Negan chuckled at this and reached for him again. He should have left well enough alone. But in the grand scheme of things, it wouldn't have made a difference.

His men stood back, relaxed, smirking. He was in no danger, not from this guy, this 'little man'. All but a handful of the Alexandrian's weapons had been confiscated; they'd been left with low capacity hand guns. They had too much to lose, in Negan's opinion. And the rule was that all the Alexandrian's, except those specifically cleared or on a run, had to be present, when the delivery was picked up.

So, Negan was unprepared for the small man's attack. Glenn blocked Negan's hand sweeping it to his left. Glenn then lunged forward on his right foot and drove his right fist, palm flat, fingertips tight against the leading edge of his palm, up and into Negan's throat. Negan clutched is throat, gagging around his ruined trachea, instinctively pitching forward. Glenn then rocked back, balancing on his left foot and, striking out with his left hand, jabbed his index and middle fingers into Negan's eyes. The cry Negan made was that of a mortally wounded animal. Then, Glenn lunged forward, again on his right foot, and drove both his fists under the larger man's floating ribs. With his throat crushed and swelling shut, the air in his lungs had nowhere to go and likely ruptured them. Blind and suffocating, Negan fell to the ground, writhing in pain, his wounds both devastating and terminal. 'My Grand Master would be proud', thought Glenn.

Breathing easily, Glenn said softly, "That's for Maggie."

Now one of Negan's men made that move that said all Hell was going to break loose. But he was slow and it did. Shots rang out, one taking down Glenn. The Alexandrian's scattered, some going into hiding, while others, and members of the Atlanta group, took pre-determined, covered positions to fire from. But the remaining members of Negan's gang were taking precise hits, dropping with no indication of where the shots were coming from.

Abraham and Eugene had been most successful in their endeavor. Not only had they gotten the gun shop into operation, they had kept its existence from both Negan's group and many of the Alexandrians. No leaks. They had included with each weapon, as part of the manufacturing, because of the nature of the non-human threat, whether handgun or rifle, a silencer.

With Sasha, Michonne, and Abraham, taking the distance shots with rifles, and the close range fire being handled by Carl, Rick, Daryl, Aaron, Rosita, and a few hand-picked, trained citizens of Alexandria, added to the disorientation and disarray of the remaining gang members. The plan was simple; no one left standing. Glenn would cut the head from the snake; the others would kill the body. The gunfire attracted walkers. Gang members had two choices; die inside the gates or die outside the gates. It was over in less than ten minutes.

Once things settled down, Rosita ran over to Glenn, fearing the worst. She pulled her knife, just in case, and rolled him over onto his back and checked his pulse. She sagged, but then put her knife away and began to check out his wound. He'd been hit in the shoulder, a through-and-through. Rick came running over, calling his name, "Glenn! Glenn!"


	12. Chapter 12

Devastation

By Althea M

Chapter 12

I saw Maggie. She was wearing a lovely white print dress. Her hair hung to her shoulders and she looked fresh, like she's not only bathed, but she's been clean for a long time. She smiled and waved at me and I think I waved back and she walked slowly toward me. Finally, she was beside me. I was so happy. We walked in a field of flowers, hand in hand.

"I've missed you, Maggie." I whispered.

"I've always been with you, Glenn.' Maggie said.

"I don't doubt it, but, I've been so lonely."

"I understand. You have the rest of the family. They love you. You did a good thing for them."

"It's not the same." I tried not to sound pathetic. I know I did that often enough when we were…together. I think it made me endearing to her.

Maggie gave me a small smile, "I understand." We walked for a while more, enjoying the idyllic setting. "I like it here, Maggie." Maggie was silent.

I looked at Maggie. "I can't stay, can I?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, it's not your time."

"Maggie…is it because I kill the man, Negan, or the other one?"

"No, you did a good thing, Glenn. It's just not your time. The others need you. You are valued. You'll do good things for as long as you are with them."

I looked away from her.

Maggie stepped in front of me and held my face between her palms. She looked deeply into my eyes, and placed a tender kiss on my lips. Then I felt like a fool. I might never see her like this again and I had been willing to look away! I could see the tears in her eyes. I could feel my own tears coursing down my cheeks. "I miss you, Maggie. I love you, Maggie."

"I will love you always, Glenn."

She removed her hands from my face and I could still feel the warmth, but she was backing away from me. My feet wouldn't move and I knew there was nothing I could do to keep her with me. Soon she was across the clearing, fading from sight. I sobbed; I was in so much pain. The sunlight dimmed and the quiet of the meadow was soon replaced by a babble of voices. And a searing pain in my left shoulder that left me gasping for air.

Rosita said to Rick, "He's unconscious but I think he'll live." Rick helped Rosita get Glenn moved to the clinic. Others could take care of the mopping up operation. Now, after a few uncertain minutes, Glenn was beginning to resurface to a hole in his shoulder that was going to take time to repair and recover from, but he was alive.

"Negan?" Glenn gasped.

"Dead. Slow and painful", said Rosita.

Glenn attempted a nod when he was overtaken by a wave of pain. "Good. Did it for Maggie."

"She would be proud of you." Rick provided.

Glenn nodded and whispered, "I know", then groaned under Rosita's ministrations but said nothing more. When it was done, he slept and dreamed of Maggie in a meadow of flowers.

END

A/N: This is just a story that popped into my head in the middle of a challenging (for me) computer class. I had to focus on the class, but I gave myself a deadline; to submit this story before the Season 7 premiere. That was a first challenge. My other challenge was a chapter story. So although it's short, I hope that you enjoyed it. I love the Glenn/Maggie pairing. I want both of them to walk off into the sunset at the end of Season 22. I hope that you enjoyed my effort. AM


End file.
